


the legality of short shorts

by MarineCamelias



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: For that second chapter, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and Amane, god save my soul but I don't think he wants it anymore, hint of kgrg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarineCamelias/pseuds/MarineCamelias
Summary: Amane smiled, as if pulling in Hibiki hook, line, and sinker. If all went according to plan, the secretary had no other option but to agree.





	1. Hibiki is a dangerous man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gh0steses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0steses/gifts).



> I spent a good day on this and I don't regret it one bit. inspired by tom holland's lip sync battle and gh0steses' work on the same topic.
> 
> they enabled me just as I enabled them
> 
> this is very very gay.
> 
> ref: https://youtu.be/1i5DEipIWh4

“Trust me, this'll all be worth it in the end.” Amane smiled, as if pulling in Hibiki hook, line, and sinker. If all went according to plan, the secretary had no other option but to agree. It even looked like he was giving it a lot of thought, which to Amane, was a good sign. He was certainly proud of his work now. 

“Very well. If this turns out to be a waste of my time, I will not hesitate to make you return that time to me.” A thinly veiled threat, but a yes was a yes. Amane smiled. 

“Wonderful! We'll get started as soon as we can!” 

\----

This was just one big ball of confusion for the teenager.

Naoto didn't do crowds. He hated them. He wanted to avoid them at all costs. He knew that, and yet he decided to attend. Amane had personally asked him to attend, saying that it'd be a wonderful way of exploring the world he found himself in. Naoto knew Amane was baiting him into this; only he and Hibiki knew he was from another world. Deciding he had nothing better to do for the night, he'd go.

Oh, how _wrong_ he was. 

Only a few minutes in and he was bored out of his mind. No one came with anything interesting, and knowing Amane, it was probably really hard for him to let them into the show in the first place. He chose to bear through it all, knowing that Amane would never let him go until he saw what he wanted him to see. He sighed; this was not a good idea, that was for sure. He soon zoned out of every performance, knowing nothing was worth keeping. He'd have to keep tabs on who and when they were up, because he was sure Amane would never forgive him if he forgot. 

It was hell enough as it is, so when a squirrel girl-- ah, Makoto-- finished… whatever routine that was, Naoto was up and ready to leave. He didn't want to waste another second there, especially when he hadn't seen Hibiki in a long time. He started to stretch his arms, ready to go home and forget what a horrible mess of a show Amane put up-- though he'd never say it to his face. As he looked up at the stage one final time, he noted umbrellas. That caught his attention almost immediately. Umbrellas weren't needed, and yet there they were. As Naoto contemplated the reasoning behind it, the music kicked in, and one by one the umbrellas closed to reveal back up dancers and-- _was that Hibiki._

Naoto’s eyes blew wide open as he registered what he was witnessing. A corset looking top and some shorts that were way too short on him. Naoto quickly glanced around at those around him, and noted white hair-- _Ragna?_ went the lightbulb, and by proxy, it meant Kagura was here as well. Even as his eyes landed back on Hibiki and his stunning figure, he guessed in the back of his mind that Kagura was most likely feasting on the sight of Ragna just as he was doing with Hibiki.

But that didn't matter much to him. He was too entranced with Hibiki's graceful, wonderful movements and how well the black ensemble made his hips look and-- _oh my god he's grinding on the umbrella._ Naoto had to force himself not to think of it much, but he was sure that by now his nose was bleeding. He didn't bother to fix himself aside from an absent minded wipe of his nose with his blood arm. That's when the embarrassment hit.

Naoto's hands flew to his face, covering his bright red blush. He was ready to flee, but his feet felt cemented to the ground. Peeking through his fingers, Naoto hoped he wasn't spotted yet. Lady Luck had other plans, though, because amber eyes met caramel ones, and it was clear that the attraction was mutual. This was planned. _Hibiki was doing this on purpose_. This made hating Lady Luck even harder for him. It seemed that the world had narrowed down to just him and Hibiki, the roar and hype of the crowd fading into nothing but the sound of his rushing blood filling in. A twist of his hips here, a roll of his body there, the poses with his umbrella prop… nothing could make Naoto tear his eyes away. At this point, he realized he might as well be eating him up visually. He was pretty sure Kagura was suffering just as much as he was, if how Ragna was moving gave any indication. 

That final pose was the final nail in his coffin, and the roar of the crowd hit his ears louder than a train ringing its horn. Naoto looked down, and swore that he felt his body burning up. He was glad his hands were still covering his face, as he knew that there was nothing but pure love and lust written all over his face. _Hibiki is too powerful for his own good,_ he concluded, letting himself try and regain some form of decency. He wondered how long it’d be until the performers were let go, because he was unsure if Hibiki would even step off that stage in that ensemble. As he recovered, he spotted Ragna near Kagura (it was hard to miss two tall as fuck people, Naoto mused), talking it up as if that performance wasn't the most powerful thing on the planet. That must've meant the performers were let go, and Naoto smiles. Hibiki would be with him soon. Despite his efforts, however, it was quickly ruined as a finger tapped his shoulder. Naoto was quick to turn around, only to see the target of his affection right in front of him. _With the outfit on,_ no less. 

Seeing Hibiki in the outfit from afar had shot him through the heart. Seeing Hibiki in the outfit right in front of him had made the shooter come back and shoot him again for good measure. 

Hibiki had a hand on his hip, blinking at Naoto almost innocently. Naoto wanted to kiss him, and hard. So hard that his breath was stolen. However, he knew of Hibiki's more modest nature, and kept himself in check for now. Naoto pulled his hands off his face, now sure that he was publically decent enough to show his face. He smiled happily, the secretary letting relief flood his face as well. “Wow, Hibiki… y-you were amazing… I couldn't take my eyes off you…” Naoto starts, almost mumbling by the end of it. He tried to keep his eyes on the floor in an attempt to hide his impure intentions, he still saw the form of heels in front of him, and he let his eyes trail up to see thigh highs and wonderfully short shorts. Then they landed back on Hibiki's face, and Naoto felt his heart sink deeper into his lust filled desires. He held himself back regardless, despite how hard it was to do so. 

“I'm glad you enjoyed it, Naoto.” Hibiki replies, walking forward in the way that made Naoto's resolve melt even more. “But you look so red… did you come down with a fever?” He raises a had to touch Naoto's forehead, body soon following soon after. The brunette went still, and was sure he saw a merciless glint in his boyfriend's eyes. _He wants this; he wants your reaction, he wants **you,**_ supplied his mind, and the next thing Naoto knew, he had pulled in Hibiki for a hug. A startled yelp came from the raven haired male, and the brunette just smiled despite his burning face. “You were so gorgeous…” Naoto whispers into Hibiki's ears as the secretary returned his embrace. “I want to eat you up… you've made me so _hungry…_ ” 

Those last words made Hibiki's ears burn, but his own lips were curved into a pleased smile. Seems Amane was right; It was worth his time. As Naoto buried his face into his shoulder, Hibiki raised a hand to run it through his boyfriend's hair. “Well, let's get going to our place. I will not allow you to suffer like this, you know.” he hums with a smile, tightening the grip he had on him. Naoto nods, and breaks off the hug in order to hold Hibiki's hand. Hibiki nods, and tugs him along towards their shared home.

In the back of Hibiki's mind, he was proud of himself for going through with this. The only downside was wondering if Kagura would ever let him live it down.


	2. Naoto is dangerous in bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you know how much I wanted to tear off these shorts and just fuck you on that stage?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here have the smut side of this fic. this is actually my first smutfic in like. My history of the Internet so. Yay.

Now in the safety of their home, Naoto wasted no time into getting what he wants. As soon as the door was bolted shut, lips met in a messy yet lust filled kiss. Hibiki moaned softly as Naoto pulled him in, the brunette using his hands to feel everything. Hibiki's hands found themselves on Naoto's back, nails digging into his back. Once his hands settled on Hibiki's ass, Naoto broke the kiss, leaving them both panting.

“Do you know how much I wanted to tear off these shorts and just fuck you on that stage?” Naoto mumbles, squeezing Hibiki's ass in a way that left him moaning. “To kiss you just like that? God, Hibi, you left me begging to touch you…” Naoto couldn't help himself as he started kissing Hibiki's neck, feeling his boyfriend shudder underneath him. “You control me in a way no one else can…” 

Hibiki's nails dug deeper into Naoto's skin, and he loosened his grip in one hand in order to tug on Naoto's hair, knowing it was such a big turn on of his. It worked, leaving Naoto to make a mixed noise of a growl and a moan. “I'm glad, Nao,” he hums, adjusting his body so they were flush against each other. “I'm craving your touch in ways I couldn't even imagine…” he bucks his hips into Naoto's, leaving the brunette speechless aside from a guttural moan. It was soon after that Naoto started doing the same, both of them gasping and groaning as they both fell deeper into their desire. 

“ _Please, Nao…_ ” Hibiki smiles to himself as his voice drips with lust. His ears are burning in embarrassment at the thought of saying these words, but he had to get what he wanted. Playing into Naoto's biggest kinks would net him the biggest rewards, after all. “Fuck me so senseless I won't be able to walk tomorrow…” 

Hearing Hibiki talk like that made Naoto's self restraint snap easier than a rubber band. 

Naoto returned to the kiss, this time filled with all the love and lust he can give, leaving Hibiki breathless. He groans as Naoto squeezes his ass tightly, massaging it as he brings his knee up to grind it against Hibiki's straining erection. That made him gasp, grinding against it to gain some sort of relief. Hibiki busied his own hands with taking off Naoto's jacket and belt, letting his hands explore that finely toned body that he adored so much. Once he popped open Naoto's pants, he rolled them down just enough to slip inside and start palming his erection. Naoto let out a groan, breath picking up the more Hibiki teased him. They found themselves moving onto the couch, Naoto tearing through the thin fabric of Hibiki's shorts just enough to see what was being offered. Hibiki grins despite his burning face, and Naoto was sure he was returning the same expression. 

“Lube… where is it again….” Naoto hums, scanning around the room. Hibiki grins, however, and pulls out a bottle from the coffee table drawer. Naoto smiles and takes the bottle, drenching his fingers in the substance, Hibiki busying himself with opening the halter top. As Naoto starts poking inside, Hibiki let out a moan, face burning as he realized that was the most unashamed one he's given all night. That seemed to turn on Naoto even more, Hibiki noted, as he saw his cock twitch at the sound. He also noted how much more _feral_ his boyfriend was starting to look. Hibiki would be lying to himself if he said he didn't find that ridiculously hot. He wondered if he could get Naoto's restraint to snap fully, and if it would get him the sex session he desired in full. His smile turned into a grin as the possibilities ran through his mind, only to cry out when Naoto's fingers brushed against his prostate. Naoto growls, pushing his fingers in deeper to rub at it more. Hibiki moaned, loving the animalistic look Naoto had, especially as he focused solely on his current task. He knew Naoto tried his best to be delicate with topics like sex, but Hibiki knew what he wanted, and he needed it _now._

“ _Na-o-to…~_ ” Hibiki hummed, Naoto looking up from his current work. Hibiki spread his legs as much as he could, hand reaching down to tease himself. Naoto's eyes sharpened in desire, and Hibiki rolled his hips for good measure. “I can't wait forever…” 

Naoto pulls out his hand, and without warning, pushed his cock in flush against Hibiki's ass. Hibiki shuddered, groaning as he quickly tried to adjust. Naoto didn't allow that, already thrusting into him as much as he could. Hibiki gasped, his arms flying up to wrap around Naoto's neck. It was amazing. The strength, the ferocity-- it felt so good that Hibiki was unaware of the moans he was letting out. Naoto bent down to kiss at his neck, the threat of teeth making Hibiki shudder. When Naoto did bite, it sent a fresh wave of pleasure through him. He knew he'd have to cover it up, but just knowing it was there made his head spin. 

“Hibiki…” Naoto’s voice was soaked in desire, and Hibiki couldn't help the inaudible gasp that came out. “Hibiki, god… fuck, you're so tight, so good… I love you…” 

Naoto's babble during sex was still so endearing. No matter how rough the sex got, Naoto had the tendency to run his mouth, and say the filthiest things possible at times. Currently listening to him was music to Hibiki's ears, but what was turning him on the most was the sharp, demanding look Naoto was giving him. Hibiki's eyes fluttered shut as Naoto pushed him to his limits, littering love bites and hickeys all around his shoulders as every thrust hit all the right spots. Hibiki cried out as the pace grew harsher, Naoto growling as he was close to his climax. “Hibiki… Y-You're so beautiful… _fuck,_ you're milking me dry here…” the brunette choked out, unable to think of anything else aside from fucking Hibiki into the mattress. Hibiki, wanting more than what Naoto was giving him, experimentally bucked his hips into his, leading him to hold back a deep, guttural moan as it hit his prostate. Naoto's eyes sparked with desire at the sight, Hibiki smirking as he tried it again, and again. 

Hibiki moaned out Naoto's name as he continued, spurring on the brunette to grab Hibiki's hips and slam into him the way he's silently been begging to get. The growls and the deep sighs became more prevalent as Naoto continued, Hibiki crying out in pleasure each time. He felt _alive,_ alive and oh so wonderfully good that he didn't realize he was on the edge of orgasm at the moment. The moment he noticed was the moment Naoto pulled him in for a deep, messy kiss. The added friction and weight from Naoto's body pushing his cock against his stomach made a powerful wave of pleasure shake his body. He cried out Naoto's name as his climax hit and cum spilled onto both of their chests, body trembling through the sheer force of it. Naoto quickly followed, giving a few aborted thrusts as his climax filled Hibiki's waiting ass. 

They clung to each other as they came down from their sex high, breaths soft and hands tangled around each other. Naoto eventually found the strength to pull out, gasping softly as the remnants of pleasure shook his body. Hibiki looked slightly out of it, and the brunette worried he went too far. What surprised him, however, was Hibiki pulling him in for a warm, love filled embrace.

“I love you, Naoto. That felt so amazing…” Hibiki mumbled, smile and expression warm despite the dazed, almost shaky breaths he was taking. Naoto let his worries melt away, nodding as he nuzzled into Hibiki's neck once more. Wrapping one arm around his boyfriend's body, he used his free hand to scoop up whatever cum was left on both their bodies. Hibiki wondered what he was doing, only to go wide-eyed as he saw Naoto stick his cum-covered fingers in his mouth with a content sigh. As he pulled out his fingers with a lewd pop, Naoto grinned. “Thank you for the meal.” he said, leaving Hibiki speechless and bright red. 

“You're cruel, you know that?” Hibiki starts, smile gracing his reddened features.

“Says the one who almost gave me a hard on in fucking public.” Naoto shot back, huffing softly. He took to returning to where he once was, cuddling Hibiki with both hands now. Hibiki smiled, returning the embrace just as tightly.

“I'm just glad you enjoyed the show.” Hibiki continued. “It was hard enough dancing in this outfit in front of Lord Kagura.”

“He gives you a hard time, I'll kick his ass. He has no damn right to tease you.”

“Don't worry, Naoto. If he does, we could just double team him.” 

“... I love you and your ideas so much, Hibi. Don't ever change.”

“Don't plan on it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come talk to me about naohibi on twitter @ marinecamelias

**Author's Note:**

> :|c :3c


End file.
